Jidat Lebar
by mayu masamune
Summary: "Apa karena jidatku yang lebar ini, Sasuke-kun tidak mau memberikanku jepitan yang ia beli?" OneShot!


Waduh judulnya kok kayaknya pas banget sama pairing SasuSaku yah? = =a *author dibantai SasuSaku FC*

Maap nih, saya lagi terinspirasi karya-nya Jinna Mai yang Love Deco~. Saya ngikutin, tapi alur-nya saya rombak abis-abisan dan dicampur dari berbagai macam komik = =. Entahlah hasilnya jadi seperti apa~. Tapi ending nya mirip-mirip sih, buahaha xD *bacoked*.

Fict pertama saya di fandom SasuSaku. Yasudahlah, silakan menikmati karya saya ;D

**MENERIMA KRITIK BUKAN FLAME**

**Summary : "Apa karena jidatku yang lebar ini, Sasuke-kun tidak mau memberikanku jepitan yang ia beli?" OneShot!**

**Warning : OneShot – Gaje – Autisme – OOC **

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, dan sedikit perombakan ulang contekan dari manga Jinna Mai-sensei huahaha *ditabok***

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

"Nee, Sasu-kun.. Jepitan itu sangat cantik, apa kau membelinya khusus untukku?" Sakura mengerling genit menampakkan aura berbinarnya dan kelopak mawar yang bermunculan dengan blink blink –err. "Bukan urusanmu!" tanggap Sasuke cuek sambil buru-buru mengantongi sepasang jepitan itu.

Jepitan itu berwarna pink, sama seperti warna rambut Sakura, dengan ukiran-ukiran cantik dan sebuah kristal kecil berwarna emerald—sama seperti warna mata Sakura. Menurut Sakura, jepitan itu khusus diberikan Sasuke untuknya mengingat warnanya sangat mencerminkan pacarnya—Dia, ya! Sasuke Uchiha adalah pacar dari seorang Sakura Haruno. Sakura hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir.

Sudah 1 tahun mereka berpacaran, namun Sasuke adalah seorang raja—oke ini berlebihan, maksudku bukan dia adalah raja, namun pribadinya seperti raja, yang sangat cuek dan tak banyak omong. Sudah sepantasnya sih mengingat Sasuke itu adalah cowok yang dipuja-puja beribu-ribu gadis di sekolahnya, SMP Konohakure. Bahkan sampai ada fans club-nya segala! Tapi aku tak habis pikir, memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada pacarnya bukan sesuatu hal yang aneh bukan?

**~OoO~**

"_Jepitan itu sangat cantik, apa mungkin Sasuke-kun menghadiahkannya untuk orang lain?"_

"_Ah tidak mungkin! Sasuke-kun tidak segenit itu pada wanita lain mengingat aku ini pacarnya"_

"_Tapi bila aku pacarnya dan jepitan itu untukku, kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak memberikannya padaku?"_

Nurani Sakura berperang, berdebat antara sisi kanan dan sisi kiri. Sisi yang berbeda, bahkan berkebalikan sifat. Pergumulan antara sisi baik dan jahat. Sisi baik yang mengharuskan ia menunggu sampai waktu saat Sasuke memberikannya tiba, atau sisi jahat yang memberikan sugesti agar curiga pada Sasuke yang ingin memberikan pada wanita lain.

"_Baiklah! Sebagai pacar yang baik, aku harus mempercayai Sasuke-kun, karena aku adalah pacarnya! Tak peduli orang berkata apa, yang jelas, aku adalah orang yang paling tahu semua tentang Sasuke-kun!"_

Akhirnya pergumulan seru itu dimenangkan oleh sisi baik Sakura, untunglah kalau begitu.

**~OoO~**

"Sasuke-kun ayolah! Berikan jepitan itu padaku!" Sakura bergelayut memaksa ditangan Sasuke. "Coba lihat, warna pink-nya persis warna rambutku dan warna emerald-nya persis warna mataku" lanjut Sakura lagi. "Aku yakin kau memilihkannya untukku, bukan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan super kitty eyes level 100. Sasuke melenggang cuek, dia tidak mau dikatakan abnormal oleh orang-orang disekitarnya hanya karena seorang Sasuke Uchiha memberikan hadiah untuk pacarnya sepasang jepitan, tak seperti citra raja-nya yang biasanya memberikan barang berkelas yang mewah.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh acuh, "Nani?" tanyanya santai. "Ap-apa jangan-jangan kau mau memberikannya pada wanita lain?" Sasuke tertegun dengan ucapan yang barusan dikeluarkan pacarnya. "Sehingga kau tidak sudi memberikan jepitan itu padaku?" lanjut Sakura, kini suaranya bergetar. Menahan bendungan air dimatanya yang sekarang jatuh setetes demi setetes. "Kau jahat, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura sambil berlari kearah sebaliknya. "Sakura! Tunggu Sakura!" cegah Sasuke. Dia menatap bayangan pacarnya yang menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang. "Sial! Kenapa aku tak memberikannya lebih cepat sih!" Sasuke mendecih sebal sambil menjambak rambutnya. "SIAAAAAAAAL~!"

**~OoO~**

"Sakura-chan, ada email dari Sasuke-kun nih!" Ino menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang tengah menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja sambil menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong."Abaikan saja" tanggapnya cuek.

"Mau sampai kapan kau dan Sasuke begini terus?" Ino menghela napas kemudian duduk dibangku depan bangku Sakura. "Sampai ia mau jujur akan perasaannya padaku" jawab Sakura tanpa bergerak dari posisinya.

"Sakura-chan, aku tunggu di gerbang" Ino membaca email dari Sasuke tanpa menunggu ijin sang pemilik handphone tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau bertemu dengannya, Ino…." Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan melas seekor anjing yang berharap diadopsi orang.

"Kau harus membuatnya jujur Sakura, kalau begini terus, hubunganmu yang ada tambah buruk. Kau tak mau kan hubunganmu berakhir hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini?" celoteh Ino sambil mencepol rambut pirangnya dengan sebuah tusukan berwarna ungu.

Sakura terdiam, mencerna satu-satu kalimat yang dilontarkan sahabatnya ini.

"Kau benar, aku tak ingin hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun semakin memburuk" Sakura tersenyum.

Kini semangatnya berkobar lagi.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan ya Ino! Terimakasih atas nasehatmu, jaa nee~" Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil menenteng berjalan melalui koridor menuju gerbang.

Terlihat seorang cowok berambut raven tengah menyandar disebuah tembok sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura melambai pada si cowok raven dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke buru-buru menutup ponselnya dan mengantonginya. "Maaf ya nunggu lama" Sakura nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Etto.. Sakura" Sasuke gugup sambil mengudek-udek kantong celananya."Mana tanganmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa menadahkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap Sasuke heran.

"Untukmu. Kalau hilang kujitak kau!" ancam Sasuke sambil memberikan sepasang jepitan itu pada Sakura."Ini memang untukmu, dan khusus hanya untukmu" lanjut Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang agak—err tersipu.

"Kyaa.. Hontou ni? Arigato Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menjerit senang sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Sa-sakura! A-a-aku ma-mau m-m-ma-mati ni-nih" Sasuke megap-megap karena pelukan Sakura yang erat yang sanggup merontokkan tulang-tulangnya—cukup, ini lebay.

"E-eh? Maaf, aku terbawa suasana" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya kemudian blushing.

"Menurutku kau lebih cantik dijepit seperti ini, jidat lebar" ejek Sasuke sambil menjepit poni Sakura dengan sepasang jepitan itu.

"He-hei! Jangan sebut aku jidat lebar!" protes Sakura.

"Kau memang berjidat lebar, mau diapakan lagi?" Sasuke tertawa tertahan.

"Memangnya kenapa kau menyebutku cantik bila poniku dijepit, sementara kau bilang aku ini berjidat lebar?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja agar aku bisa lebih mudah menciummu" Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura yang hanya bisa blushing. "Wajahmu merah sekali tuh!" Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"URUSAAAAAAI!" Teriak Sakura sebal.

* * *

The end! Gimana gimana? Seru ga? Engga yah? Yaah gantung diri deh *siapin tali rafia*. Aneh banget yak, gajebeh-_- warning nya aja gajebeh HUAHAHA *disate satu kampung*

Ne, minta RnR ajadeh kalogitu yayaya :3 domo arigato ^_^


End file.
